


birthday boy

by rubbercip



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbercip/pseuds/rubbercip
Summary: ryland takes alex on a birthday date





	birthday boy

Ryland really hoped this went well. But he also knew there was a pretty good chance it wouldn't. 

It was almost Alex's birthday, and Ryland really wanted to do something nice for him. Alex put up with a lot of his bullshit, honestly; Ry knew that he wasn't the best with expressing his emotions well (both within their relationship as well as just generally), and he didn't always pick up the hints Alex was trying to drop him about the more physical elements of their relationship either. Even holding hands was hard for Ryland, let alone kissing and whatever, but he was learning, and he was getting better it, at everything. Even so, he was hoping the thought of this gift would at least show that he didn't see Alex as annoying as his attitude usually made it seem. That's what led the pair to the mall, Ryland just telling Alex to get into the car and that he'd see where they were going when they got there. 

Alex had lots of questions. He always did, he was curious by nature. He asked where they were going, what the special occasion was, if Ryland was finally cutting off the mop on Ryland's head he called his hair. Ry just answered with a roll of his eyes, "Lex, just play some music, dude. It's a surprise. Just wait." He handed Alex his phone so the music nerd could fumble through Ryland's spotify, and then they were just listening to whatever Alex was in the mood for. Alex practically gave a full concert in the passenger seat, and though Ryland was annoyed with the traffic and stressed about the surprise, he still couldn't help but let his lips pull into a smile when he heard Alex's outstanding rendition of 'girls just wanna have fun'.

Finally, finally, they pulled up to their destination: their local mall. Alex looked confused as hell, as he should. He knew Ryland hated the mall, hated the cramped stores and aggressive people, so why were they here? He asked exactly that.

"What are we doing here? Did Lorenzo give you more JC Penny's coupons? He's gotta stop doing that, man."

Ryland snorted, "No, dude. C'mon, you'll see." He began getting out of the car, and they walked in together. Alex kept asking questions, obviously, but Ryland just tried to focus on getting them to their desired location. He held Alex's hand just to try and give him something else to think about until they got there. After a bit of walking, they finally stopped in front of their date location: the Build-A-Bear store! Alex, somehow, looked even more confused than before. He turned to Ryland, who just blushed faintly. 

"I, uh… I thought that, y'know for your birthday, we could make some teddy bears together," he explained, looking down and playing with his fingers, "I thought you'd like it."

Alex's mouth dropped, and for a moment, Ryland considered just going home and acting like this whole trip didn't happen. But then Alex surged forward and gave Ry a tight hug. "Aw, dude! That's so fuckin' sweet! Let's go!" He exclaimed, and then he was pulling Ryland in, looking around the brightly colored store in wonder.

Build-A-Bear was probably one of Ryland's least favorite places to be, he soon found out. He was a grown ass man in a place made for children, so it wasn't really made for him to enjoy, but he still didn't like it. The colors were bright, the children were loud, it was stupidly overpriced. But being there was also kinda worth it as he watched Alex put together a bear. Lex took so much time picking the perfect color bear, a light blue one, then spent even more time giving it the perfect outfit. There were so many to choose from, and Alex asked for Ryland's opinion on literally every aspect of the outfit as Ryland just put the ugliest shirt he could find on his ordinary brown bear. Alex settled on a funky looking button up and some jeans, and Ryland just snickered at how similar Alex and his bear look. Then he realized his bear looked like him, too, and he decided to mind his business. After they paid, they started for the car, just wanting to get out of the mall as soon as possible now that they'd had their fun.

Alex was beaming as he held his bear, not even bothering to use the bag the store gave him.

"Ry, this was so fun!" He said as they clambered into the car, then seemed to get a little more serious after he buckled up. Alex looked to his boyfriend, an honest smile on his face, "I… really, Ryland. I haven't gotten a gift this amazing in… quite a long time. Maybe even ever, honestly- I… I haven't always been the best at keeping friends, let alone partners, y'know? Making this shit with you was fun as hell, and you better believe I'm gonna sleep with this shit, baby. It's perfect!"

Ryland looked over from his seat once they got to a red light, smiling a bit across the console at Alex as he reached his hand over and carefully set it on top of his boyfriend's. 

"Lexi, I… you deserve this and so much more, man," Ryland tried to explain, not always the best at words, "I know I'm not perfect all the time, and I just… I wanted to show you I care. Even if I can't do it all the time, like with hand-holding or sappy bullshit, you deserve to be treated nice, Ally. Especially on your birthday; I know I'm early, but Ash wanted take you drinking, tomorrow, so you're kinda booked. Happy early birthday."

Alex looked so unexplainably happy with that response, he couldn't even help but lean over and kiss Ryland's cheek sweetly, "Love you." Ryland carefully rubbed his thumb over the back of Alex's hand, eyes going back to the road as the light turned green.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> yo i wrote this on the way home from college for the weekend, if ur in the path of the hurricane stay safe! <3


End file.
